Just Another Day
by JacenPrime
Summary: Full title is "Just Another Day in the Life of a Galactic Hero" Post KOTOR - What is there to do? Character Profiles and Prolouge uploaded
1. Character Profiles

JUST ANOTHER DAY IN THE LIFE OF A GALACTIC HERO  
  
Dramatis Personae  
By JacenPrime  
  
Main Cast  
  
Jacen Prime/(Darth) Revan: The Mr. Sarcastic "I'm going to kill you" and gentle person all rolled into one. Having a "secret" relationship with Bastila. When angry, turns back into Darth Revan, and proceeds to kick booty.  
  
Bastila Shan: The quintessential Jedi, yet throwing away the code for her lover Revan. Gets overprotective of him, and gets pissed off at Canderous' pranks. An excellent cook  
  
Carth Onasi: Probably one of the more sane people in the entire household. We still wonder WHY he hasn't lost his sanity. Constantly lonely, and gets drunk trying to pick up chicks.  
  
Dustil Onasi: Carth's hormonal teenaged son, and Revan's Padawan. Hits on every girl that moves, except for Bastila, Mission, and Juhani.and an occasional male.  
  
Canderous Ordo: The hardened Mandaloranian warrior. Now leads a life filled with pranks, blackmail and fun. Usually has HK-47 join in his antics.  
  
HK-47: Revan's bodyguard droid, hates all people except Revan, co, and other friends. Helps Canderous pull his pranks. Also randomly snipes meatbags who pass by the balcony.  
  
Jolee Bindo: The old hermit with a lot of entertaining stories to tell. Unfortunately is half senile so will most likely forget anything you say to him within 5 minutes.  
  
Juhani: The temperamental Jedi, yet she still manages to be a good one. Constantly in a battle to follow her emotions or the Jedi code. Occasionally helps in the pranks because of her force camouflage.  
  
Mission Vao: The whiny kid, but actually helpful. Often hacking into the Republic databases cause she can.among other reasons. Tries to persuade Griff to come visit once in a while.  
  
T3-M4: The do-it-all astromech droid. Due to some.modifications, he can now be understood by most people. Always trying to calm HK-47 down, or helping Mission.  
  
Zaalbar: The tough, yet sentimental person of the group. Often heads home to Kasshyk for a little. Hangs with Mission or Revan most of the time.  
  
Supporting Cast:  
  
Jedi Council (Zhar, Dorak, Vrook, Vandar)  
  
Other Jedi (Yuthura, Belaya, Deesra, Dak)  
  
Suvam Tam (and other Baragwin)  
  
Griff Vao and Lena (Owners of the bar)  
  
Admiral Dodonna  
  
Helena Shan  
  
Freyyr  
  
Elder Rakata Tribe 


	2. Prolouge

JUST ANOTHER DAY IN THE LIFE OF A GALACTIC HERO  
  
By JacenPrime  
  
Prolouge  
  
[Zoom in, Revan and co, outside Rakatan Temple]  
  
Vandar (VO):..for this, is the destiny of the Jedi.  
  
[Screen fades to black, credits start rolling, then stop. JP walks out.]  
  
JP: Hello, and welcome to Just Another Day in the Life of a Galactic Hero. We all know KOTOR ended on a pretty abrupt note, and we all wish we could see what would happen with our motely crew. Look no more.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars, KOTOR, any of the characters, except for Jacen Prime/Revan. Please, no flames, as this is my first FF in at least 3 years. Thank you, and now, back to the feature presentation. (A/N ,when someone has *.* surrounding their speech, it means it has been translated. If there are {} around speech, it means it is telepathic speech)  
  
[JP walks off screen, and background goes back to Revan and Co.]  
  
[Admiral Dodonna goes around pinning medals on everyone, and a small, animated conversation starts between the group]  
  
Canderous: Yessir, I am really getting soft! I, a Mandalorian, actually helped save the Republic.  
  
Carth: I told you once, I'll tell you again: If you keep getting us out of these jams you would get a job with the Republic.  
  
T3-M4: Beep! Worble worble! *Sure, and I'm Goldilocks* HK-47: Explanative: So many meatbags! Query: Please master, can I just kill one? PLEASE?  
  
Revan: No.  
  
HK-47: Only one?  
  
Revan: No!  
  
HK-47:But..  
  
Revan: NO!  
  
HK-47: Appeasement: Fine master.  
  
Jolee: This reminds me of the time when..  
  
Juhani: Not now Jolee, maybe later.  
  
Jolee: Fine, be that way, youngster!  
  
Mission: Why do I have a feeling something odd is going to happen.  
  
Zaalbar: *You always think something odd is going to happen*  
  
Mission: No, this time I'm serious  
  
Zaalbar: *Right*.  
  
Bastila just sighs quietly, leaning on Revan.  
  
[Everything is peaceful until.]  
  
Random Soldier #1: Look, aliens!  
  
[The Elder Rakatans, led by Keeper Orsaa and Researcher Ll'awa march out from their encampment. The soldiers draw their weapons, but then Revan jumps in between the two groups.]  
  
Admiral Dodonna: What now Revan?  
  
Orsaa: *We come in peace*  
  
(Note, when the Rakatans speak, Revan automatically translates)  
  
Dodonna: For all I know, it was your race that created that Star Forge!  
  
Orsaa: *We don't like to reminiscence upon our brutal ancestors. Now that Revan has fulfilled his promise and destroyed the evil shadow of our ancestors, we wish to rejoin the galaxy.*  
  
Dodonna: Well, I don't have authority to let your race join the Republic.  
  
Vandar: I sense Honesty in their words. We will consider your proposal, and take your leaders to Coruscant.  
  
Ll'awa: *Then all is well*  
  
[After a night of partying and relaxing, everyone leaves. Revan and co board the Ebon Hawk, and head towards Coruscant, and their new life.] 


End file.
